Recuerdos de un día de Invierno
by milly loca
Summary: Un día, limpiando su ático Bielorrusia hace descubrimientos de diversas cosas que la hacen recordar momentos de su vida, unos felices y otros tristes, pero que para ella no dejan de ser nostálgicos. Mal resumen, pero denle una oportunidad. Para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?"


**Bueno mas que nada esta historia será algo melancólica y espero que les guste.**

 **Sin mas que agregar, vamos a darle XD**

 **El presente Fic participa en el reto trimestral Noviembre-Febrero Baúl de los recuerdos.**

* * *

 **Recuerdos de un día de invierno.**

Era un día tranquilo en la casa de Bielorrusia la cual estaba haciendo limpieza en toda su casa cuando termino de arreglar su cocina, decidió arreglar el ático también.

-Después de todo, tengo mucha basura acumulada ahí arriba-Se dijo a si misma mientras subía.

Una vez ya arriba empezó a separar lo que podría usar y lo que podría desechar y mientras lo hacia iba viendo todo lo que había, puso es bolsas lo que tiraría y en cajas lo que conservaría. Todo parecía fácil, hasta que lo encontró, un viejo y antiguo cofre que tenia desde hace muchos años.

Se acercó a verlo y grabado en una hermosa caligrafía en una placa dorada estaba su nombre humano, pensó en revisar lo que estaba dentro y ver si había algo de valor o desechar algo de ese cofre, cuando lo abrió dentro de este encontró de todo, viejos vestidos, fotos viejas, etc, fue como si un montón de recuerdos le llegaran de repente, se puso a revisar entre las cosas que ahí había y entonces encontró algo que le trajo muchos recuerdos.

Un vestidos de tela gastada lleno de parches y retasos de tela desiguales recordó que su hermana mayor se lo había hecho para su cumpleaños, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al recordar ese día.

 **FlashBack.**

Yekaterina se encontraba preparando todo para el cumpleaños de su hermanita menor junto a Ivan, mientras este ultimo se encargaba de la decoración de la casa y demás, ella se encargaba del regalo para la niña, el cual era un lindo vestido hecho por ella misma, finalmente llego la hora en que Natalia llegaba a la casa que compartía en aquel tiempo con sus hermanos mayores, antes de separarse.

Al momento en que llego de su paseo noto algo raro en su casa, pero no le tomo importancia, por lo que se tomo su tiempo para llegar y entrar, cuando finalmente llego a la puerta y abrirla, se topo con la sorpresa de un pastel en la mesa y un vestido con trozos desiguales, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y mas cuando sus hermanos la miraban con una sonrisa amorosa en sus caras.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Natty-Dijeron los dos mayores, antes de ir y abrazarla con una gran sonrisa.

Natalia no podía sentirse mas afortunada.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

Bielorrusia solo sonrió ante aquel feliz recuerdo, donde de pequeños, aunque pasaran penurias y demás, los tres siempre estuvieron juntos, miro el vestido un rato mas.

-Creo, que esto me lo quedare-Se dijo a si misma, poniéndolo a parte de lo que iba a tirar.

Siguió buscando entre las demás cosas que había en ese viejo baúl, cuando encontró algo que definitivamente creyó que podría desechar.

-Este viejo álbum ya no lo necesito en definitiva, creo que lo voy a tirar-Dijo mirándolo mejor.

Al momento de abrirlo, noto que eran sus viejos dibujos de niña, uno le llamo la atención, donde estaban ella y sus hermanos siendo llevados por diferentes caminos a la fuerza, un recuerdo llego a su mente, el día en que los separaron.

 **FlashBack.**

Ese día fue el mas triste de su vida, miraba como su hermana mayor era llevada por unos hombres extraños, la hermosa melena larga de Ucrania había sido cortada en contra de su voluntad y había sido alejada de sus hermanos, mientras estos trataban de ayudarla, mas no pudieron, lo ultimo que la mayor les dijo antes de irse por muchos años fue:

-Cuídense el uno al otro, nos volveremos a ver.

Todos esto con la mayor de los hermanos llorando de la tristeza por dejarlos solos, Ivan solo derramo lagrimas mientras corría detrás de su hermana mayor para intentar que no se la llevaran, ella solo miraba los infructuosos intentos de Rusia por llegar a Ucrania, siendo empujado por esos hombres, ella corrió a ayudar a su hermano mayor, mirando como su hermana mayor se perdía en la lejanía.

-No llores hermano, la volveremos a ver-Lo abrazo-Yo no te voy a dejar solo hasta que eso pase.

Le garantizo, Rusia solo sonrió ante lo dicho por Bielorrusia y le devolvió el abrazo, pero no pudo cumplir su promesa, tiempo después ella, al igual que su hermana Ucrania, fue llevada lejos de su hermano, y aunque intento resistirse, no pudo hacer mucho y termino siendo alejada de Rusia, para no volver hasta muchos años después.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

Natalia, solo cerro el álbum de dibujos con algo de lagrimas en los ojos al recordar ese momento de su larga vida, dejo el álbum en una de las cajas junto a otras cosas que posiblemente podría guardar.

Se levanto del suelo en donde estaba y cerro el cofre pero antes de esto, noto algo mas, una carta, la tomo y la leyó, reconoció las letras del antiguo dialecto que se usaba en el tiempo en que su padre vivía, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, la carta decía:

 _"Querida Natalia:_

 _Todo padre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos, yo estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de verlos a ti y a tus hermanos a salvo de las penurias que la vida les pudiera dar, se que mi siclo va a llegar a su final muy pronto, no se exactamente cuando, pero lo hará y mi deseo y voluntad, es que se cuiden como la familia que ustedes tres son, sean fuertes queridos, y aunque la vida pareciese que los odia, nunca olviden que los estaré cuidando desde arriba, no creo que encuentren esta carta, debido a que la pondré entre las cosas viejas que tengamos y que probablemente ya no usen o sea destruida junto con otras cosas mías, pero si la llegas a encontrar quiero decirte que te amo, y que me perdones por irme antes de que llegues a ser una gran y prospera nación, y espero lo mismo de tus hermanos._

 _Tu Padre, Kiev."_

La chica en definitiva se la pensó un poco antes de desechar mas cosas, ya que la mayoría habían pertenecido a su padre, a Rusia o a Ucrania, incluso algunas cosas eran de ella y tenían un gran valor sentimental para ella.

-Creo que dejare esto para otro día-Se dijo a si misma, para guardar la carta en su delantal y salir del ático.

Al bajar se encontró con que sus hermanos habían llegado de visita y fue con ellos, sonrió mientras tomaban una taza de te y hablaban de cosas agradables, en definitiva, no se iba a deshacer de esos hermosos recuerdos de un día de invierno.

* * *

 **Se que salio algo corto y que no era lo que esperaban, créanme tampoco era lo que yo esperaba, pero estoy algo enferma y mas aparte, me voy a ir en unos días mas de vacaciones por lo que puede que los fic queden en "Haitus" unos meses o quien sabe, puede que tenga Internet y pueda publicar, pero la cuestión seria el tiempo u_u**

 **Pero bueno, les dejo esto, espero que les guste y que le den el visto bueno.**

 **Nos vemos mas tarde.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


End file.
